Clash
by JellyJerry Bean
Summary: All characters don't belong to me! They all belong to Cassandra Clare! Only some that I made up. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1- Clary arrives

_It was 2 years since Clary and Jace broke up at a party, where Clary found Jace kissing a faerie. Jace broke her heart, and Clary left the Institute without a backwards glance. Clary's mom, Jocelyn, sent her to the Academy, where she lost her pain and sadness into her training. Now she's back as a trained Shadowhunter. What will happen?_

Clary's POV

I walked toward the large building towering in front of me. A sign stating "THE INSTITUTE" hung above the door. It had been 2 years since I left this place without a backwards glance. I missed everyone so much, including Jace. I wondered how he had been, and what he would think of me when I walked in. I had grown at least 3 or 4 inches (thank the Angels!), and my hair hung all the way down to my waist.

With a sigh, I lugged my bag toward the door. What would they think when they found out that I was covered in scars AND I had finished all the training in only two years, when it is supposed to be finished in four years?

I had barely knocked on the door when Isabelle came leaping straight at me. "CLARY!" she screamed. "Oh my god, you look amazing! Let me help you with your bag." She yanked the heavy bag off my shoulders, and started firing several questions at me. _"What did you learn?" "Did you make any friends?" "Were the Academy boys hot?" "Was the food there disgusting?"_ I slowly took in each question, only focusing on one thing: _To act polite to everyone as a courtesy, even if I hated them._ Isabelle seemed to find me kind of stiff, so she took me up to her bedroom. Then, she turned to look at me. "You know, I missed you a lot. I still think Jace is a bastard for kissing that retarded faerie." I was probably blushing like hell.

"Thanks! So, how are you and Simon?"

Isabelle suddenly made a choking noise and looked at me like I was crazy.

"Didn't he tell you that we broke up, like, a year ago?"

I was stunned. They had seemed so happy together. "No. Was I supposed to know?"

Isabelle shrugged it off and said, "Well, after you left, he ditched me and then ran off and became this, well, Vampire Sire."

I was completely shocked. "What?"

Isabelle looked at me like I had decided to dye my hair neon pink. Well, I did have a few highlights...

"Yeah, didn't he tell…... Oh!"

She was looking behind me, so I turned to see a group of people staring in our direction. More like gawking. Isabelle went around and introduced me.

"Hey guys, I think you all know Clary, the girl my mom and dad were talking about. She'll be living here with us."

Suddenly everyone started to introduce themselves.

"Hi, I'm Julia."

"'Sup, I'm Jason."

"Hey, I'm Faith."

They went on and on and on! Finally, Isabelle had to step in. "Okay, guys! That's enough! Back to your rooms!"

Everyone filed back to their rooms. I looked at Isabelle with a smirk. She wasn't always very controlling, yet organized. I decided to give her a little advice.

"Hey, Izzy? If you want to control some teenagers, bring a megaphone next time."

Isabelle looked at me. "Ha ha, very funny, Fray."

I laughed. "Come on, which one is my room?"

"Um... I think it's across from Alec's."

"Oh, thanks. Help me unpack?"

Isabelle nodded. "Sure."

We walked slowly to my room, chatting and catching up on latest news. I felt like there was something strange around here and looked toward the window, turning away from Izzy. It was a Sicrosso Demon. It eats humans, and drinks on the blood of other demons. What the hell is it doing here? I thought. I looked at Isabelle, who was yanking something out of her jeans pocket.

"Race you," I said. She looked at me like I was crazy. "Clary, that's a Sicrosso Demon. You can't defeat it alone." I was feeling confident, so I said, "Just watch me." Without thinking, I jumped out of the open window, landing on my feet, behind the demon. It noticed me and snarled at my face.

"Hey, meatball!" I yelled.

I pulled out my seraph blade and took a running start for a leap. I flipped over the demon, landing on it's back, and drove the blade in. It screamed like hell had taken over. Then I realized that it was calling reinforcements. "Oh crap!" I thought to myself. I pulled out my stele and quickly drew two runes, one for protection, which I created, and another for invisibility. That was all the time I had, for five monstrous demons came barreling down the hill to where I was standing. Five Sicrosso Demons, great! I thought, out of exasperation. They began to form a circle around me, slowly closing in. I slowly began to remember my training. I did a double back flip landing on one of them, and stabbed one of the blades into it. As it slowly disintegrated, I leapt onto another, while the others came running at the one I was standing on. I stabbed that one, too, as it yelled in pain. Knowing that I couldn't always stay in the air, I landed back on my feet and took out my three headed Academy knife. Only some graduates get these when they graduate. I was lucky enough to get one, even though I had graduated after only two years. The monsters came running at me in a line, not knowing that this might be the last time they might see the world. They got close enough so that when I threw the knife with all my might, it sailed straight through them and boomeranged straight back to me, where I caught it. WIth a sickening waterfall of ichor, they all collapsed at the same moment. I stood up and wiped their blood off of my shirt. "Yuck,"I thought. I finished cleaning all my weapons, and hung them on my belt. Then I turned around where three people were gawking at me with their mouths hanging like icicles.

Isabelle, Alec, and... Jace , were staring at me like I had antlers. Isabelle slowly walked up to me.

"Oh my god, Clary. How did you.." She trailed off. I was blushing like mad.

"Um...yeah...I guess I did. The Academy put me to work," I said.

Alec started for us still staring at me. "Clary? Is that you? How?"

I looked down at my feet, which were covered in blood, and shrugged. "I guess it's in my blood..." Alec gawked at me and spoke, "That's not what I meant. I meant even an adult shadowhunter would have nearly been mauled to death. But...but...you don't even have a scratch on you!"

I stared at him. Did he forget why I left and went to the Academy? Did he forget that it was his brother's fault? Did he even care? I heard someone approaching us. On instinct, my hand trailed to my belt. Then I saw him. Still the same golden hair, the same scars on him, and the same cocky smile, was Jace. He still looked like a male supermodel and his expression showed a lot of things. Surprise, fear, hate, love, anticipation, and a lot of curiosity. He walked toward us, and I found myself standing as still as a statue. _Calm down, Clary. It's just Jace. The same Jace that broke your heart and stomped on it. And you hate him._ Jace looked like someone just died and came back alive. I thought for a second that he was the same person before we broke up. The same person who I had saved from my evil brother, Sebastian, and same person who I had saved, and killed the heavenly fire in him during the war. I kept going on and on with that in my head when I saw him until—

"Clary?" Isabelle shouted.

I snapped back into reality. "Huh? What?"

Isabelle looked at me like I had punched her in the face. "Do you know who's here?" I looked at her with a smirk on my face.

"No kidding. If it isn't the Lightwoods..."

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Okay, that, and?"

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "Yes, I see Jace. I'm not blind, you know?" I turned to look at Jace. "Hey." I looked back at Izzy. "Happy?"

Isabelle looked stricken. "That's all you have to say?"

I felt anger rising in me. "Yes."

Jace stared at me with a sad look on his face. "Hey, Clary."

I glared at him and spat. "What do you want?"

Jace looked shocked. "Um..." I was on rampage. "UM? THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY? UM? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I SUFFERED FROM THE ACADEMY. FOR 2 YEARS? AND THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?" I got all up in his face and he started backing up, but I wasn't finished. "I NEARLY DIED WHEN THEY SENT ME TO WASHINGTON D.C. TO PROTECT THE PRESIDENT! DO YOU KNOW WHY THEY WANTED TO SEND ME THERE? 'CAUSE I WAS TOO ANNOYING AND TOO DEPENDENT! WELL, GUESS WHAT? HERE'S ANOTHER PERSON!" I screamed at him. I had him pinned against the wall. I felt a hand on my arm, then two, pulling me back. I was so mad. What right did he have to be looking like someone died. That broke me. Tears rolled down my cheeks and I was so hurt and angry. I wiped them off and faced Jace again, who was slumped against the wall. "I'll be living in the Institute, but just leave me alone. You broke my heart once. And I won't let it happen again." With that, I yanked Izzy toward the door to the Institute.


	2. Chapter 2- Fight & Heartache

Jace's POV

I was walking down the corridor, looking at my phone, when I passed some of the younger kids of the Institute. I overheard one of them saying, "...and she looked so amazing." "She definitely got taller if Isabelle described her as extremely short." They left laughing, and leaving me with a stunned expression on my face. Were they talking about... Clary? I raced towards the door to Izzy's room and knocked twice. No one answered. I then ran towards Alec's room and banged on the door. It opened a crack and then opened wider.

"Jace? Are you okay? You look like you saw a ghost," he said.

I looked at him, probably pale. "I kinda did..."

"What do you mean, 'you kinda did'?" he asked me.

I stared blankly at him, my head whirling like crazy. Clary...back? Already? I asked Alec, "Um, isn't graduating the Academy four years?"

Alec stared at me and nodded. Oh, for the love of angels! Clary couldn't have graduated in 2 years, right? I kept thinking about other possibilities, when I saw Isabelle running towards us.

"Guys! Sicrosso demons just outside..." she trailed off.

I jumped and Alec started pulling out seraph blades. I turned towards Izzy and couldn't help but ask, "Was there anyone with you when you saw the demons?"

Isabelle stared at me. "Only Clary... But she jumped out the window and told me to race her..."

"What?!" Alec and I shouted in surprise. I didn't know what I felt more, anxiety or fear. We raced to where Isabelle had seen the demons. Just as we arrived, we heard this crunch and turned. Three demons fell at someone's feet. It was... Clary.

Alec, Isabelle, and I had our mouths hanging open like fly traps. How in the world did she kill that many demons, not to mention that there were no scratches on her? Clary wiped her weapons on her pants and inserted her blades onto her belts. Then she turned and glanced at us with a surprised expression, as if we were the ones fighting the demons. Isabelle walked towards her as if she was in a trance. "Clary? How in the world?" She seem awestruck. Alec was just as amazed as Izzy was. He started walking towards her, too.

"Clary?"

Clary turn toward Alec and smiled. I now had a clear view of her. She had grown at least 3 or 4 inches from the last time I saw her, and her red hair now hung down to her waist. She looked the same, only she was in gear and had more weapons on her belt than I have in 2 weeks. I walked towards Alec and stopped. Suddenly, Isabelle spoke up again.

"Clary? Do you know who's here?"

Clary gave Isabelle the 'Duh' look. "Well, if it isn't the Lightwoods..."

Isabelle rolled her eyes and nodded toward me. "Yes and who else?"

Clary looked at me. I had never seen someone look at me with such hate-love in their eyes. I felt myself die inside of me. Clary suddenly whipped her hair and faced me. "Hey," she said angrily. I knew that she hated me.

"That's all you have to say?" Isabelle asked her.

"Yes..." she exclaimed.

I knew that I had to speak up. "Hey, Clary..."

She whirled to look straight at my face. "What do you want?"

I had no answer to that. "Um..."

Then she exploded on me. "UM? THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY? UM? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I SUFFERED FROM THE ACADEMY. FOR 2 YEARS? AND THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?" she yelled at me. I found myself backing up with her advancing toward me. "I NEARLY DIED WHEN THEY SENT ME TO WASHINGTON D.C. TO PROTECT THE PRESIDENT! DO YOU KNOW WHY THEY WANTED TO SEND ME THERE? 'CAUSE I WAS TOO ANNOYING AND TOO DEPENDENT! WELL, GUESS WHAT? HERE'S ANOTHER PERSON!" She had me pinned to the wall of the Institute, until Alec and Isabelle pulled her away from me. Clary was crying with tears running off her face like raindrops. I felt my heart heaving with hurt and sorrow when she yelled, "I'll be living in the Institute, but leave me alone. You broke my heart once. And I won't let it happen again, Jace Lightwood!" With that, she ran toward the door for the Institute, pulling Isabelle along with her. I slumped down on the wall, with Alec staring at me.

"I hope you feel guilty about what you did, Jace..." "You really hurt her." "You should apologize or do something nice for her..."With that, he walked after them.


	3. Chapter 3 - Comfort

Clary's POV

I dragged Isabelle through the door and sank to my knees, bawling my eyes out. Izzy looked at me sadly, gently putting her arm around me. I slumped against the wall of the entrance. Isabelle sat down next to me and spoke quietly, "You know, the night you left, I heard Jace throwing things around in his room. He regrets what he did... I'm sure of it. I really don't want him walking like he's in a trance and not paying attention. So, can you give him another chance?"

I looked at Izzy, my eyes like light bulbs. "Why?" I asked her. "I gave him more chances that an average person should give to another."

Isabelle pleaded to me. "Please? For me? I don't want my brother like this...please?"

I was shocked. Usually Isabelle demanded things and she never said please. But her looking at me with sad puppy dog eyes made me want to throw up. She kept looking at me, until finally I gave in. "Alright, alright! Geesh... But I'm not totally going to forgive him." Isabelle jumped up with joy. "Yes! I knew you still loved him!" I pulled her down and made her stay still. "Gosh, you're really that excited, huh?" Izzy stuck out her tongue. It was nice to see her be herself again.

"Whatever, but promise you'll talk to him if he talks to you. Okay?" she asked me.

"Okay, okay!' I said, exasperated. Izzy pushed me toward the stairs and led me into my room and left. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was a mess... covered in mucus and demon blood. I showered then got into bed. It was nice to not have to be alert at night now. Protecting the president was hard work, for at any sign of danger, you had to be awake with weapons ready, and gear on. Tomorrow, I'll be teaching some new Shadowhunters who are just starting out. That reminds me of when I was just starting out... a fake mundane with no training what-so-ever. And that very first day when I got attacked by a demon and...someone saved me... That brought chills to my arms, making me wrap myself tighter in my blanket. Feeling anxious and nervous about tomorrow, I fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
